Um caminho para fama
by Nagisa Shinomori
Summary: É um tipo de a casa do Inuyasha!
1. 1

Capitulo 2: Luta de mulher. Kagome saiu do quarto e foi a árvore onde o meio-youkai a espera-va com um sorriso alegre! Kagome: Inuyasha!!!!!!!-falou ela correndo em direção a ele acenando a mão.  
  
Inuyasha: Ah Kagome consegui arrumar toda a bagunça que o lobo fedido e o Mirok fizeram?  
  
Kagome: Hi.  
  
Inuyasha: Ah Kagome o que vc acha que nós devemos fazer com a j...  
  
Ele já ia terminar quando Kagome lacra a boca dele com um suave toque de seus dedos nos lábios macios do hanyo.  
  
Kagome: jóia, olha Inuyasha eu tb não sei que fazer com a jóia quando ela estiver completa pois eu sei que vc não quer se tornar um youkai completo!  
  
Inuyasha: "É incrível como ela sabe sempre o que eu estou pensando, a Kikyo não conseguia fazer isso pois ela não sabia me entender."-É então o que iremos fazer com a jóia?  
  
Kagome: Olha Inuyasha eu pensei muito e acho que a coisa mais certa é não usar ela pra nada o melhor a fazer é quando eu morrer eu gostaria que me queimassem junto com a jóia assim a história voltara a se repetir!  
  
Inuyasha: Ka...gome, eu só tenho uma coisa pra dizer morrerei junto com vc.  
  
Kagome: Ah Inuyasha o mais importante agora é fazer com que um de nós dois vença nessa casa ok agora vamos almoçar!-falou ela com o rosto maravilhado estendo a mão para Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: Bom então vamos indo.-disse ele se levantando.  
  
Quando todos chegaram na cosinha tiveram que dividir a mesa em 2 já que uma parte do pessoal comia comida de youkai e a outra parte de humana.  
  
Então na mesa dos youkais ficaram: Narak, Kagura, Kanna, Ayame, Kouga, Seshomaru. Na mesa dos humanos: Kagome, Inuyasha (Um do ladinho do outro ai que kawaii), Sango, Mirok, Nidoriko, Rin e Kikyo.  
  
§Na mesa de Youkais.§  
  
Todos comiam sem nenhuma conversa já que lá todos são muito sérios até que (INACREDITÁVELMENTE) Narak quebra o silêncio!  
  
Narak: Hummm eu não sabia que eu era tão bom assim na cozinha acho que vou entrar pro progama da Ana Maria Braga vcs sabem né o "O Mais Você."  
  
Kagura: Claro meu senhor vc cozinha melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa daqui.  
  
Kanna: Igualmente.  
  
Narak: Ah vcs duas são as minhas melhores criações.-falou ele com os olhos cheios de água.  
  
Kanna e Kagura: Arigato chefe.  
  
Nesse exato momento em frente a mesa dos youkais aparecem os espíritos de Geromaru, Kageromaru e Gochinque!  
  
Geromaru, Kageromaru e Gochinque: E nós não contamos mestre!  
  
Narak: Ah até vcs dois ah arigato arigato!  
  
Lux: Ei Geromaru, Kageromaru e Gochinque quem deixou vcs entrarem aí saiam dessa casa agora Aeka leve os daqui!  
  
E nesse exato (nosa fiquei viciada nesse exato meu deus tenho que parar com isso!) momento os três espíritos somem!  
  
Seshomaru: Cof cof eu já terminei disse levantando e colocando prato na pia quem já acabou traga até aqui hoje eu fiquei de lavar a louça!  
  
Kouga: Acabei tome Seshomaru.  
  
Ayame: Tb já acabei Kouguinha-falou ela pulando no pescoço dele.  
  
Kouga: "Ah já sei com isso que Ayame fez a Kagome deve estar morrendo de ciúmes "- falou ele olhando pra a Kagome a qual deu um deslumbrado sorriso.- "Ah é melhor eu esquecer ela está amarrada naquele cara de cachorro."  
  
§Na mesa dos humanos.§ Inuyasha: Ah Kikyo dá pra vc passar o sal.-falou ele tentando pega-lo.  
  
Kikyo: Ahh Inuyasha gomem não estou alcançando o sal.-disse ela esticando a mão pra tentar pegar o sal.  
  
Kagome que estava perto do sal: Ah está aqui Inuyasha tome.-falou ela pegando o sal.  
  
Inuyasha: Ah arigato Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Ah Inuyasha pq vc pediu pra Kikyo e não pediu para eu pegar o sal estava mais perto de mim.  
  
Inuyasha: Ah Kagome é que vc estava comendo eu não queria te atrapalhar.  
  
Kagome: Ah que isso, pode pedir qualquer coisa, que eu faço pra vc, vamos peça.  
  
Inuyasha: A Kagome quando vc acabar de almoçar vc poderia fazer uma massagem nas minhas costas?  
  
Kagome: Ah claro Inu ah eu já acabei vamos.  
  
Inuyasha: Vamos!-e os dois deixaram os pratos na pia e saíram para o quintal em direção a árvore!  
  
Sango: Aiaiaiai aqueles dois estão cada vez mais juntos.  
  
Mirok: Ah o amor é lindo.  
  
Nidoriko: Vão morrer casados.  
  
Kikyo: Nunca.  
  
Todos se levantarão da mesa a deixaram sozinha ali só ela e Seshomaru e Rin. (O resto dos youkais tb tinham saído de lá.)  
  
Rin: Vc quer ajuda na cozinha Seshomaru?  
  
Seshomaru: Não está td bem pq vc não via ficar com a Kanna em?  
  
Rin: Não eu tenho medo dela. Ela é fria.  
  
Seshomaru: Então neste caso vá dormir um pouco minha criança vá.  
  
Rin: Hi.- e ela saiu da cozinha.  
  
Seshomaru: E vc cobra não vai me dar o prato.  
  
Kikyo: Ta ta tá.-falou ela o jogando o prato e saindo da cozinha.  
  
§Na sala.§  
  
Kouga estava sentado no sofá tentando saber como funcionava a tv junto com Ayame.  
  
Kagome e Inuyasha que estavão passando por ali.  
  
Kagome: Ah Kouga é só apertar esse botão aqui ok.-falou ela ligando a tv.  
  
Kouga: Ah arigato Kagome-chan vc é de +.  
  
Ayame: É certinha.-falou ela se levantando e já saindo.  
  
Kagome: Melhor ser certinha do que ser burra.-falou ela se retirando da sala com Inuyasha.  
  
§Em quanto isso na cademia.§  
  
Nidoriko estava naquele negócio lá de corre eu esqueci o nome, Kikyo na bicicleta, Ayame levantando pesos e Kanna estava sentada num banquinho bem perto das três lendo um livro.  
  
Kikyo: Ah vcs virão quando a chata da Kagome deu o sal pro Inu e ele agradeceu ah mais que raiva eu quero mata-la mas meninas hoje ah noite vai ser feito o nosso plano. Kanna eu vou recontar ah vc o que vc deve fazer é simples vc vai chegar lá e...  
  
Ayame: Então é isso que vc vai fazer Kanna!  
  
Kanna: Certo.  
  
E por a caso Nidoriko ouviu toda a conversa.  
  
Nidoriko: "Ah essas cobras é melhor eu contar para Kagome o que elas pretendem fazer."  
  
§No quarto azul.§  
  
Kagura: Ah pronto agora acho que vou nadar-falou ela colocando o óculos em seu rosto.  
  
Kagura estava com um lindo bíquine verde e com uma pequena tanga cor verde água vestida em suas pernas.  
  
Mirok: Kagura vc está linda.  
  
Kagura: Hamm aiaiaiai o que eu posso dizer né, Narak me criou assim!  
  
Mirok: Ah acho que eu vou nadar tb.-falou ele se retirando do quarto indo para a piscina.  
  
§Quarto amarelo.§  
  
Sango: Aiaiaiai esse biquine ficou deslumbrante em mim.  
  
Sango estava com um biquine rosa choque e uma sai curtíssima roxa e seus cabelos estavam soltos!  
  
Narak: Vc está linda Sango mas acho que eu não vou nadar não!  
  
Sango: Arigato mas pq vc não quer ir nadar!  
  
Narak: sabe eu não sou muito chegado a água hehehehehe!  
  
Sango: Ah que isso vamos indo vamos!  
  
Narak: ta.  
  
No corredor Sango e Narak se encontraram com Mirok e Sango!  
  
Kagura: Ah vcs dois vamos trocar os pares certo.- disse ela puxando Narak e entregando Mirok a Sango!  
  
Sango: Certo vamos Mirok!  
  
Mirok: É Sango eu preciso falar com vc pode ser depois do jantar na varanda?  
  
Sango: Ok!  
  
§Na cademia.§  
  
Nidoriko havia se retirado e ido a direção da piscina e o mesmo Kikyo e Ayame fizeram exceto Kanna que ficou ali lendo o seu livro!  
  
§ Na piscina.§  
  
É imprecionante estava todo mundo ali mas todo mundo mesmo fora a Rin que estava dormindo e Kanna que ficou lendo seu livro na cademia!  
  
A Kagome estava já dentro da piscina junto com Inuyasha falando com ele e ele falando com ela! Seshomaru estava só com uma calça branca tomando sol! Até que chega alguém e começa falar com ele que também estava só de calça preta sentado numa cadeira ao lado de Seshomaru!  
  
Narak: Como isso é calmo vc não acha!  
  
Seshomaru: É idaí.  
  
Narak: Ah como vc é antipático, Kagura querida não que vir caminhar?  
  
Kagura saindo da piscina: Claro estou indo senhor Narak!  
  
E os dois saem da área da piscina e vão caminhar!  
  
Ayame e Kikyo continuavam na piscina um pouco distante de Inuyasha e Kikyo!  
  
Ayame: Kikyo vc está vendo a Kagome não quer o Kouga ela quer o Inuyasha mas mesmo assim ela continua sendo mesquinha o que vc vai fazer vai ficar assistindo tudo isso?  
  
Kikyo: Mas é claro que não veja e aprenda!  
  
Kikyo sai da piscina e fica na borda piscina em pé perto de Inuyasha e de Kagome Kikyo começa a desfilar charmosamente na frente de Inuyasha quando Kikyo preparasse para ir para cima de Inuyasha ela começa a caminhar até lê e quando esta bem próxima! Kagome põe o seu delicado deinho no chão o que faz com que a Kikyo acabe tropeçando e caindo em cima de Seshomaru!  
  
Sehomaru: Dá pra vc saí de cima!  
  
Kikyo: Foi foifoi se...m querer.  
  
Inuyasha e Kagome vendo aquela cena começam a rir sem parar.  
  
Kikyo: Ayame eh eh eh vamos embora!  
  
Ayame: Claro!  
  
E as duas saem correndo dali! Já havia anoiteçido e todos já haviam jantado estavam todos dormindo Exceto Kikyo Ayame e Kanna, Kagome Sango e (tchan tchan tchan ainda não vou falar)  
  
Kiyko, Ayame em Kanna estavam no jardim indo a janela do quarto do líder para comprir o plano, as três acharam a janela e sienciosamente a abriram mas ficaram surpresas já que não encontraram Kagome!  
  
Kagome: Me procurando!  
  
Kikyo: A sua sua como sabioa do nosso plano!  
  
Aí aparece uma sombra atrás de Kagome que diz: Eu ouvi o plano de vcs e contei tudo para a Kagome, vão querer lutar?  
  
Kikyo: Sango bendita!  
  
Ayame: Kikyo vamos acabar com asduas de uma vez!  
  
Kikyo: Certo Kanna ajude-nos!  
  
Na luta contra ayame e sango vc poderia ver chutes que fromavam crateras no chão o osso voador de Sango que derrubava mais de 5 árvores e a Ayame! E na luta de Kagome e Kikyo podia se ver flechas rosas e zuis se debatendo uma com as outras, mas Kanna que ajudava Kikyo deichou Kagome em desvantagem nisso Kagome cai no chão e Sango tenta ajuda-la e acaba sendo atingida por Ayame!  
  
Kikyo: hã agora vcs estão ferradas! Vamos acabar com isso agora!-e Kikyo já preparava a sua flecha quando foi atingida por uma e Kikyo se esquivou!  
  
Nidoriko do alto de uma árvore dá um grnade sdlato e desce no chão perto de Kagome: Precisam de ajuda meninas!  
  
Kagome: ah arigato Nidoriko.  
  
Sango: Mas Nidoriko com vc sabia?  
  
Nidoriko: Eu tb fiquei sabendo desse plano Sango!  
  
Sango: Então vamos acabar logo com isso!  
  
Kikyo: Garotas vamos embora não temos como ganhar!  
  
Ayame: Mas..  
  
Kikyo: Vamos embora! Ayame e Kanna: OK!  
  
E as duas vão embora dali!  
  
Kagome se levantando do chão diz: Puxa Nidoriko se não fosse graças a vc estariamos mortas agora.  
  
Sango: É isso mesmo muitíssimo arigato  
  
Nidoriko: É pra isso que serve uma amiga!  
  
Bom gente aqui tá mais um cap. da fic Um caminho para a Fama! 


	2. cap 2 Luta de Mulher

Capitulo 2: Luta de mulher. Kagome saiu do quarto e foi a árvore onde o meio-youkai a espera-va com um sorriso alegre! Kagome: Inuyasha!!!!!!!-falou ela correndo em direção a ele acenando a mão.  
  
Inuyasha: Ah Kagome consegui arrumar toda a bagunça que o lobo fedido e o Mirok fizeram?  
  
Kagome: Hi.  
  
Inuyasha: Ah Kagome o que vc acha que nós devemos fazer com a j...  
  
Ele já ia terminar quando Kagome lacra a boca dele com um suave toque de seus dedos nos lábios macios do hanyo.  
  
Kagome: jóia, olha Inuyasha eu tb não sei que fazer com a jóia quando ela estiver completa pois eu sei que vc não quer se tornar um youkai completo!  
  
Inuyasha: "É incrível como ela sabe sempre o que eu estou pensando, a Kikyo não conseguia fazer isso pois ela não sabia me entender."-É então o que iremos fazer com a jóia?  
  
Kagome: Olha Inuyasha eu pensei muito e acho que a coisa mais certa é não usar ela pra nada o melhor a fazer é quando eu morrer eu gostaria que me queimassem junto com a jóia assim a história voltara a se repetir!  
  
Inuyasha: Ka...gome, eu só tenho uma coisa pra dizer morrerei junto com vc.  
  
Kagome: Ah Inuyasha o mais importante agora é fazer com que um de nós dois vença nessa casa ok agora vamos almoçar!-falou ela com o rosto maravilhado estendo a mão para Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: Bom então vamos indo.-disse ele se levantando.  
  
Quando todos chegaram na cosinha tiveram que dividir a mesa em 2 já que uma parte do pessoal comia comida de youkai e a outra parte de humana.  
  
Então na mesa dos youkais ficaram: Narak, Kagura, Kanna, Ayame, Kouga, Seshomaru. Na mesa dos humanos: Kagome, Inuyasha (Um do ladinho do outro ai que kawaii), Sango, Mirok, Nidoriko, Rin e Kikyo.  
  
§Na mesa de Youkais.§  
  
Todos comiam sem nenhuma conversa já que lá todos são muito sérios até que (INACREDITÁVELMENTE) Narak quebra o silêncio!  
  
Narak: Hummm eu não sabia que eu era tão bom assim na cozinha acho que vou entrar pro progama da Ana Maria Braga vcs sabem né o "O Mais Você."  
  
Kagura: Claro meu senhor vc cozinha melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa daqui.  
  
Kanna: Igualmente.  
  
Narak: Ah vcs duas são as minhas melhores criações.-falou ele com os olhos cheios de água.  
  
Kanna e Kagura: Arigato chefe.  
  
Nesse exato momento em frente a mesa dos youkais aparecem os espíritos de Geromaru, Kageromaru e Gochinque!  
  
Geromaru, Kageromaru e Gochinque: E nós não contamos mestre!  
  
Narak: Ah até vcs dois ah arigato arigato!  
  
Lux: Ei Geromaru, Kageromaru e Gochinque quem deixou vcs entrarem aí saiam dessa casa agora Aeka leve os daqui!  
  
E nesse exato (nosa fiquei viciada nesse exato meu deus tenho que parar com isso!) momento os três espíritos somem!  
  
Seshomaru: Cof cof eu já terminei disse levantando e colocando prato na pia quem já acabou traga até aqui hoje eu fiquei de lavar a louça!  
  
Kouga: Acabei tome Seshomaru.  
  
Ayame: Tb já acabei Kouguinha-falou ela pulando no pescoço dele.  
  
Kouga: "Ah já sei com isso que Ayame fez a Kagome deve estar morrendo de ciúmes "- falou ele olhando pra a Kagome a qual deu um deslumbrado sorriso.- "Ah é melhor eu esquecer ela está amarrada naquele cara de cachorro."  
  
§Na mesa dos humanos.§ Inuyasha: Ah Kikyo dá pra vc passar o sal.-falou ele tentando pega-lo.  
  
Kikyo: Ahh Inuyasha gomem não estou alcançando o sal.-disse ela esticando a mão pra tentar pegar o sal.  
  
Kagome que estava perto do sal: Ah está aqui Inuyasha tome.-falou ela pegando o sal.  
  
Inuyasha: Ah arigato Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Ah Inuyasha pq vc pediu pra Kikyo e não pediu para eu pegar o sal estava mais perto de mim.  
  
Inuyasha: Ah Kagome é que vc estava comendo eu não queria te atrapalhar.  
  
Kagome: Ah que isso, pode pedir qualquer coisa, que eu faço pra vc, vamos peça.  
  
Inuyasha: A Kagome quando vc acabar de almoçar vc poderia fazer uma massagem nas minhas costas?  
  
Kagome: Ah claro Inu ah eu já acabei vamos.  
  
Inuyasha: Vamos!-e os dois deixaram os pratos na pia e saíram para o quintal em direção a árvore!  
  
Sango: Aiaiaiai aqueles dois estão cada vez mais juntos.  
  
Mirok: Ah o amor é lindo.  
  
Nidoriko: Vão morrer casados.  
  
Kikyo: Nunca.  
  
Todos se levantarão da mesa a deixaram sozinha ali só ela e Seshomaru e Rin. (O resto dos youkais tb tinham saído de lá.)  
  
Rin: Vc quer ajuda na cozinha Seshomaru?  
  
Seshomaru: Não está td bem pq vc não via ficar com a Kanna em?  
  
Rin: Não eu tenho medo dela. Ela é fria.  
  
Seshomaru: Então neste caso vá dormir um pouco minha criança vá.  
  
Rin: Hi.- e ela saiu da cozinha.  
  
Seshomaru: E vc cobra não vai me dar o prato.  
  
Kikyo: Ta ta tá.-falou ela o jogando o prato e saindo da cozinha.  
  
§Na sala.§  
  
Kouga estava sentado no sofá tentando saber como funcionava a tv junto com Ayame.  
  
Kagome e Inuyasha que estavão passando por ali.  
  
Kagome: Ah Kouga é só apertar esse botão aqui ok.-falou ela ligando a tv.  
  
Kouga: Ah arigato Kagome-chan vc é de +.  
  
Ayame: É certinha.-falou ela se levantando e já saindo.  
  
Kagome: Melhor ser certinha do que ser burra.-falou ela se retirando da sala com Inuyasha.  
  
§Em quanto isso na cademia.§  
  
Nidoriko estava naquele negócio lá de corre eu esqueci o nome, Kikyo na bicicleta, Ayame levantando pesos e Kanna estava sentada num banquinho bem perto das três lendo um livro.  
  
Kikyo: Ah vcs virão quando a chata da Kagome deu o sal pro Inu e ele agradeceu ah mais que raiva eu quero mata-la mas meninas hoje ah noite vai ser feito o nosso plano. Kanna eu vou recontar ah vc o que vc deve fazer é simples vc vai chegar lá e...  
  
Ayame: Então é isso que vc vai fazer Kanna!  
  
Kanna: Certo.  
  
E por a caso Nidoriko ouviu toda a conversa.  
  
Nidoriko: "Ah essas cobras é melhor eu contar para Kagome o que elas pretendem fazer."  
  
§No quarto azul.§  
  
Kagura: Ah pronto agora acho que vou nadar-falou ela colocando o óculos em seu rosto.  
  
Kagura estava com um lindo bíquine verde e com uma pequena tanga cor verde água vestida em suas pernas.  
  
Mirok: Kagura vc está linda.  
  
Kagura: Hamm aiaiaiai o que eu posso dizer né, Narak me criou assim!  
  
Mirok: Ah acho que eu vou nadar tb.-falou ele se retirando do quarto indo para a piscina.  
  
§Quarto amarelo.§  
  
Sango: Aiaiaiai esse biquine ficou deslumbrante em mim.  
  
Sango estava com um biquine rosa choque e uma sai curtíssima roxa e seus cabelos estavam soltos!  
  
Narak: Vc está linda Sango mas acho que eu não vou nadar não!  
  
Sango: Arigato mas pq vc não quer ir nadar!  
  
Narak: sabe eu não sou muito chegado a água hehehehehe!  
  
Sango: Ah que isso vamos indo vamos!  
  
Narak: ta.  
  
No corredor Sango e Narak se encontraram com Mirok e Sango!  
  
Kagura: Ah vcs dois vamos trocar os pares certo.- disse ela puxando Narak e entregando Mirok a Sango!  
  
Sango: Certo vamos Mirok!  
  
Mirok: É Sango eu preciso falar com vc pode ser depois do jantar na varanda?  
  
Sango: Ok!  
  
§Na cademia.§  
  
Nidoriko havia se retirado e ido a direção da piscina e o mesmo Kikyo e Ayame fizeram exceto Kanna que ficou ali lendo o seu livro!  
  
§ Na piscina.§  
  
É imprecionante estava todo mundo ali mas todo mundo mesmo fora a Rin que estava dormindo e Kanna que ficou lendo seu livro na cademia!  
  
A Kagome estava já dentro da piscina junto com Inuyasha falando com ele e ele falando com ela! Seshomaru estava só com uma calça branca tomando sol! Até que chega alguém e começa falar com ele que também estava só de calça preta sentado numa cadeira ao lado de Seshomaru!  
  
Narak: Como isso é calmo vc não acha!  
  
Seshomaru: É idaí.  
  
Narak: Ah como vc é antipático, Kagura querida não que vir caminhar?  
  
Kagura saindo da piscina: Claro estou indo senhor Narak!  
  
E os dois saem da área da piscina e vão caminhar!  
  
Ayame e Kikyo continuavam na piscina um pouco distante de Inuyasha e Kikyo!  
  
Ayame: Kikyo vc está vendo a Kagome não quer o Kouga ela quer o Inuyasha mas mesmo assim ela continua sendo mesquinha o que vc vai fazer vai ficar assistindo tudo isso?  
  
Kikyo: Mas é claro que não veja e aprenda!  
  
Kikyo sai da piscina e fica na borda piscina em pé perto de Inuyasha e de Kagome Kikyo começa a desfilar charmosamente na frente de Inuyasha quando Kikyo preparasse para ir para cima de Inuyasha ela começa a caminhar até lê e quando esta bem próxima! Kagome põe o seu delicado deinho no chão o que faz com que a Kikyo acabe tropeçando e caindo em cima de Seshomaru!  
  
Sehomaru: Dá pra vc saí de cima!  
  
Kikyo: Foi foifoi se...m querer.  
  
Inuyasha e Kagome vendo aquela cena começam a rir sem parar.  
  
Kikyo: Ayame eh eh eh vamos embora!  
  
Ayame: Claro!  
  
E as duas saem correndo dali! Já havia anoiteçido e todos já haviam jantado estavam todos dormindo Exceto Kikyo Ayame e Kanna, Kagome Sango e (tchan tchan tchan ainda não vou falar)  
  
Kiyko, Ayame em Kanna estavam no jardim indo a janela do quarto do líder para comprir o plano, as três acharam a janela e sienciosamente a abriram mas ficaram surpresas já que não encontraram Kagome!  
  
Kagome: Me procurando!  
  
Kikyo: A sua sua como sabioa do nosso plano!  
  
Aí aparece uma sombra atrás de Kagome que diz: Eu ouvi o plano de vcs e contei tudo para a Kagome, vão querer lutar?  
  
Kikyo: Sango bendita!  
  
Ayame: Kikyo vamos acabar com asduas de uma vez!  
  
Kikyo: Certo Kanna ajude-nos!  
  
Na luta contra ayame e sango vc poderia ver chutes que fromavam crateras no chão o osso voador de Sango que derrubava mais de 5 árvores e a Ayame! E na luta de Kagome e Kikyo podia se ver flechas rosas e zuis se debatendo uma com as outras, mas Kanna que ajudava Kikyo deichou Kagome em desvantagem nisso Kagome cai no chão e Sango tenta ajuda-la e acaba sendo atingida por Ayame!  
  
Kikyo: hã agora vcs estão ferradas! Vamos acabar com isso agora!-e Kikyo já preparava a sua flecha quando foi atingida por uma e Kikyo se esquivou!  
  
Nidoriko do alto de uma árvore dá um grnade sdlato e desce no chão perto de Kagome: Precisam de ajuda meninas!  
  
Kagome: ah arigato Nidoriko.  
  
Sango: Mas Nidoriko com vc sabia?  
  
Nidoriko: Eu tb fiquei sabendo desse plano Sango!  
  
Sango: Então vamos acabar logo com isso!  
  
Kikyo: Garotas vamos embora não temos como ganhar!  
  
Ayame: Mas..  
  
Kikyo: Vamos embora! Ayame e Kanna: OK!  
  
E as duas vão embora dali!  
  
Kagome se levantando do chão diz: Puxa Nidoriko se não fosse graças a vc estariamos mortas agora.  
  
Sango: É isso mesmo muitíssimo arigato  
  
Nidoriko: É pra isso que serve uma amiga!  
  
Bom gente aqui tá mais um cap. da fic Um caminho para a Fama! 


End file.
